The technical field of this invention is cosmetic and personal care compositions and, in particular, the formulation of cakes, sticks and other shaped articles from cellulosic powders containing liquid payloads.
Fragrances and related products are typically formulated as oils or volatile solutions which are applied to the skin by hand or as aerosols. While such compositions, particularly oils, can achieve high payload concentrations, there are several disadvantages to the use of liquids. The containers are bulky and prone to breakage, spillage or leakage. Moreover, when fragrances are released as aerosols, there is considerable waste of the essential agents by dispersion and evaporation at the time of application.
Waxes and pastes have also been used for the delivery of perfumes and medications. Although these semiliquid vehicles may reduce spillage and evaporative losses, such vehicles are often less pleasing aesthetically because of their texture and oily appearance.
Another approach to the delivery of cosmetic and personal care products has been the formulation of such products as powders or cakes. Typically, the active agent is formulated with talc and/or cornstarch to create a powder Alternatively, a waxy binder can also be included and the resulting composition compressed into a cake, stick or other compact. Unfortunately, such powders and compacts have a limited capacity for retaining liquid agents without being reduced to a wet putty.
There exists a need for better compositions for delivery of cosmetic and personal care agents, such as colorants, perfumes, sunscreens, antiperspirants and medications, particularly in high concentrations and without the disadvantages of a liquid delivery vehicle.